


Another Way To Die

by detectivecaz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Quantum of Solace, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: When M attends a meeting with the Minister regarding Bond's activities in Bolivia, she soon finds out that Greene and the Minister have been working together to frame Bond for the death of Rene Mathis. Despite the Minister's threats, and with help from Tanner, she intends to make sure Bond succeeds in his mission of bringing an end to Quantum at all costs. Even if the cost is her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene that takes place during M's visit with the Minister in Quantum of Solace.

* * *

Tanner and M walked into Whitehall wondering how they were going to play this. Whatever the hell Bond thought he was doing, wasn't helping his case. There was only so much she could do; her excuses were wearing thin.  
  
"According to the Bolivians, it was a routine stop, and when they discovered Mathis' body, Bond disarmed and shot them. Of course, there are no witnesses to prove otherwise." Tanner told her with some nervousness.  
  
"I need something! I can't go in there unarmed!" She snapped grabbing the folder from him losing her patience, while silently cursing Bond for his inability to follow orders.  
  
"I'm sorry. There's nothing." Tanner told her regretfully; as he watched her disappear down the corridor.  
  
It didn't take her long before she found herself standing in front of the oak door that led to the Minister's office. Taking one last look at the folder in her hand, she took a deep breath, before knocking.  
  
_"Come in."_  
  
M opened the door and stepped into his office noticing the man was sat behind his desk reading over a file. As the door closed behind her, she saw him look up; his attention now on her. She didn't have to wait long before the man started his usual accusations.  
  
"What's today's excuse? That Bond is legally blind?"  
  
M walked over to the leather chairs in front of his desk not giving anything away as to what she was feeling inside.  
  
"No, Minister."  
  
He took off his glasses and threw them down on the table.  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you how upset the PM is."  
  
"With respect, the PM has my direct line."  
  
"And he'd have used it if he wanted to speak with you."  
  
She took a seat, her face impassive, even though inside she was fuming. She would like nothing more than to slap the man in front of her. She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him.  
  
M kept her attention on the man trying to figure out his next move.  
  
"I'm sorry, M, things have changed."  
  
She narrowed her eyes wondering where this was going.  
  
"We've had long discussions with our cousins. Mr Greene's interests and ours now align."  
  
She could hardly believe her ears; he was all but admitting he was in league with Greene, how he had become the Minister was beyond her the man was a jumped-up fool. Then again it was probably due to Quantum if going by what he had just admitted.  
  
"Minister, this man is a major player in one of the most dangerous and powerful organisations…"  
  
"We've never even heard of." He quickly cut in before she could finish. "Foreign Policy cannot be conducted on the basis of hunches and innuendo."  
  
Was he even listening to himself? M thought in disbelief at the man's stupidity.  
  
"Then give us time to gather enough evidence so you can make informed decisions."  
  
It was the most obvious point of action to take, yet he couldn't comprehend the idea or rather he didn't want to. She kept her eyes on him as she waited for his response.  
  
"Fine. Say you're right. Say Greene is a villain. If we refused to do business with villains, we'd almost have no one to trade with."  
  
He stood up and walked over to his office window, looking out into the distance.  
  
"The world's running out of oil, M. The Russians aren't playing ball. The American's and Chinese are dividing up what's left. Right or wrong doesn't come into it. We're acting out of necessity."  
  
She gave him a cold hard glare at his obtuse attitude about the full situation. He turned his attention to her and started to walk towards her. The look she saw in his eyes caused her to turn away. She could feel herself start to become uncomfortable with how close he was to her.  
  
"Bond is running wild. Who's to say he hasn't been turned?"  
  
There was a possibility he had, but she knew him better than that. She wouldn't be surprised if the Minister had been helping Greene to frame Bond. M felt her mouth become dry as he all but leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Pull him in or the American's will put him down."  
  
Having heard enough, she stood up and turned on him, "Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, it's a promise M. You're a smart woman, I'm sure you'll do what's right. After all, It would be a shame to lose someone like you. You were already nearly killed, let's not have a repeat scenario, because I can guarantee you; this time, they won't miss." He remarked calmly.

She was a formidable woman, but she knew too much.

"Do we understand each other, M?"  
  
"To be frank Minister, I've never understood you from day one, but I will tell you this. If you think for one moment, I'm going to let this go, think again. We're bringing this organisation down, and you're going down along with it. That I can promise you. So, before you make your idle threats, maybe you should think about your own life, rather than mine. Once word of this gets out, you're finished."  
  
M turned and walked towards the door; her hand was on the handle when she turned to look back at him.  
  
"I'll pull Bond in as you ordered, but it will be to tell him to make sure he finishes whatever it is Quantum and Greene have started. Good day Minister."  
  
The Minister watched as she walked out his office, closing the door harder than what was necessary. He was seething, she would have to go. Picking up the phone receiver, he made the call that he hoped he would never have to make.  
  
"Greene, we have a problem."

/*\\*/*\

Tanner saw M approaching with a face like thunder. He noticed the folder he had given her mere moments ago still in hand.  
  
"We're going, Tanner! I've had enough of Ministers for one day!"

"what exactly happened Ma'am?" He asked, trying and keep up with her,   
  
"Not here. I'll tell you back at headquarters."  
  
Tanner knew better than to argue with her when she was in one of these moods; it didn't take a genius to know that whatever their meeting was about, it was more than just Bond going AWOL.  
  
The journey back to headquarters was made in silence, with Tanner glancing over in her direction every once in a while trying to get some idea as to what she was thinking. He knew it was useless, once she had her mask back in place there was no cracking it. There was only one person he knew that could get through her facade, but he was also part of the reason as to why she was like this in the first place.  
  
He often wondered if Bond knew just how much hassle M went through for him, covering his arse while he went about doing whatever he wanted. The events over the past few weeks were starting to take its toll on her; he wondered if she was getting any sleep. There was no doubt in his mind that M was a strong woman, but even the strongest of women have a breaking point.  
  
It was another five minutes before the car pulled into headquarters. As soon as the car came to a stop, M got out and quickly walked towards the entrance, leaving Tanner to quickly follow after her.  
  
As they walked down the bustling corridor, Tanner noticed that the majority of surrounding personnel avoided their gaze;  clearly not wishing to be on the receiving end of M's anger.  
  
When they finally reached her office, M took off her coat and hung it up on the coat stand then made her way over to her desk.  
  
"Close the door, Tanner."  
  
Tanner did as she ordered and moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
"Ma'am, what exactly happened in the Minister's office?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to push her to tell him.  
  
"He's agreed to a deal with Greene, and all but blatantly told me that he has been in talks with him for some time."  
  
She took her seat behind her desk and tossed her report for the Minister in the trash.  
  
"If he has, it also means he has been working with Greene to frame Bond."  
  
Tanner sat there stunned, watching as she accessed her laptop.  
  
"So, what is our next course of action, Ma'am?"  
  
"Yourself and I, as well as a few agents are going to Bolivia. The Minister wants me to pull him in; then that's precisely what I'm going to do, but it won't be for the reasons he ordered.  
  
He watched as he fingers skillfully tapped on the keyboard, no doubt organising their trip. However, he had a feeling there was something else she wasn't telling him.  
  
"I need you to delay the CIA for as long as possible, give them false information. Hopefully, it will buy us enough time to get to Bond before they do."  
  
"With all due respect ma'am, is there something else you aren't telling me?"  
  
At hearing his simple question, she looked up from the laptop monitor and focused her attention on Tanner. She could clearly see that the man was worried and wouldn't let the matter drop until he knew the truth.  
  
"The Minister feels that for me to follow his orders, he has to threaten my life to get them executed. But he'll have a hard time trying. If his threats are true, it means nothing, I have no doubt in my mind Bond will finish what they've started. Even if it means, I lose my life in the process."  
  
"You're serious aren't you? Ma'am, please think about this…"  
  
"I have Tanner, and the truth of the matter is there is nothing to think about. I'm doing this with or without your help. I would prefer it if you were with me, but I won't hold it against you if you aren't."  
  
Tanner stared at her in disbelief. There was no chance he was letting her do this alone and without him. When he read the report on what had happened at the safe house in Siena, and how she as nearly shot by her own personal bodyguard, he vowed then and there that he would have her back.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Tonight at the latest. So, I need you to lead that false trail with the CIA as soon as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are in on this as well."  
  
"What about Fields? Should I inform her?"  
  
M thought about the young woman she had sent to bring Bond back. She hadn't heard from Fields since she contacted headquarters to let them know that she had arrived in Bolivia. So either she was dead, or she had fallen for Bonds charms.  
  
"Try contacting her, but don't tell her we're arriving. If what Mathis said to me before he died was true, then they are still staying at the same hotel. Bond likes the element of surprise, so we'll give it to him."  
  
Bond was going to have a field day when he found out about the Minister's threat against M's life, Tanner thought to himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Bond tried to kill the Minister himself, and to be honest; he wouldn't blame him.  
  
"I'll get right on it ma'am," Tanner replied as he stood up and made his way over to the door.  
  
"Oh and Tanner?" M called out.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?" He inquired, turning around to look at her.  
  
"You're not to tell Bond what I've just told you. The last thing I need is for him to land himself in more trouble."  
  
Tanner stared at her dumbfounded, "How…"  
  
She gave him a smirk.    
  
"Women's intuition. Now go on."  
  
"Ma'am." He softly muttered before leaving her office.  
  
As he walked in the direction towards his own office, he mulled over everything M had just told him. He had never gone against one of her orders, but this time, he had a feeling he may have to. There was too much at stake including M's life. He just hoped she knew what she was doing. Otherwise, they would be looking for a new head of SIS. He had always said M, was too stubborn for her own good and this situation proved it was indeed true.  
  
Once he reached his office, he took a seat behind his desk and started the task of leaving the false trail for the CIA to find. M was probably right in her assumption that the Minister and Greene were blackmailing Bond. Tanner knew the agent could be brash and act without thinking on occasion, but killing a member of special branch and Rene Mathis, for no reason was out of character even for him.  
  
Adding some final touches, he quickly read everything over. It wouldn't take the CIA long to catch on that the information he had sent them was false. Then again, the CIA were always slow to act when it concerned MI6 matters.  
  
Once the information had been sent, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes wondering if this day could get any worse. He just prayed Bond would be able to take care of Greene, Quantum, and the Minister, before they did anything to M. Especially the latter, considering the man had been a thorn in M's side for long enough. Personally, he would be glad to see the back of him.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked over at the phone on his desk and tried to contact Fields and Bond with no luck. Then again he never expected there would be. After the fifth try, he finally gave up. He hoped bond had not gone and done something stupid. That would be all they needed to add to their growing list of problems.  
  
He was still debating whether to tell Bond about the Minister's threats. If anything happened to her, Bond would be furious that he never told him. Seeing no alternative, he would go along with M's orders for the time being. Once they were at Bond's hotel in Bolivia, all cards were off the table. Deciding to think more about it later, Tanner started to gather everything he would need for their trip to Bolivia. The quicker they left, the sooner all this mess with Quantum would be over with.

/*\\*/*\

A few hours later, they found themselves on the plane waiting to depart. M looked over towards Tanner seeing the thoughtful expression on his face, as he studied the laptop screen in front of him.  
  
"How did you get on with our false trail to the CIA?" M inquired, watching as he closed the laptop and focused his attention on her.  
  
"It has been completed and sent as you ordered, but they won't be fooled for long. We have a day at most to try and get in contact with Bond."  
  
M gave a sigh; it would have to do, a day was better than nothing she supposed.  
  
"What about Fields? Did you have any luck in contacting her?  
  
"No, ma'am. We have also lost track of Bond. He could be anywhere."  
  
"I thought as much," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What exactly is our plan of action, ma'am? Corner Bond and hope he sees sense?"  
  
"That's one way of putting it unless you have any other suggestions?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement when no answer was forthcoming.  
  
"I still think you should inform him of this threat. He'll be furious you never told him. God forbid anything should happen to you ma'am because it will be me that will be left to deal with it. And honestly; a pissed off, revenge seeking Bond is something I would rather not have to deal with."  
  
He turned away from her and stared out the plane window.  
  
M narrowed her eyes trying to get an idea of what he was thinking. She knew Tanner didn't like the idea, but she was sticking to her decision.  
  
"Tanner, what you need to realise is I need Bond's full attention focused on bringing down Quantum. If I tell him about this threat, it will divert his attention elsewhere, and it's a risk I can't afford to take. I thought you of all people would understand that."  
  
"I do understand, but what I think you fail to understand is the impact your death would have on Bond." Tanner told her, with a hint of annoyance that she failed to see the bigger picture. He wished she would think about herself for once.  
  
M thought over Tanner's words. If she died, Bond would probably mourn; then move on like he always did.  
  
"Bond would get over me eventually."  
  
Tanner couldn't believe what he was hearing; she had no idea about Bond's feelings for her or she did and chose not to acknowledge them. Whenever he walked into a room with those two, the sexual tension was so thick he could have cut it with a knife.  
  
"Do you really believe that? Because honestly, I think it would break him more than you realise. Tell me, _ma'am_ , why do you think Bond has gone AWOL?"  
  
"Tanner, you will do well to remember your place! As for your question, I thought that would have been obvious even to you.! He wants revenge against White and Quantum for the death of Vesper!"  
  
Tanner let out a scoff and shook his head, "No, he wants revenge against White and Quantum because one of their members who also happened to be your bodyguard tried to kill you!"  
  
He gave a sigh and leaned forward as much as his seatbelt would allow, keeping his voice low.  
  
"He cares for you ma'am, and you for him. I've seen the way the both of you act around each other the small glances now and again when you think no one is watching. Then there was what Villiers told me before he took up his new position."  
  
He leaned back and tried not to look too pleased with himself at making his boss speechless.  
  
She was starting to become irritated at his attitude.  
  
"All right Tanner, enlighten me. What did Villiers tell you?"  
  
"That you were worried for Bond went into cardiac arrest during the Casino Royale mission, and the look of relief you showed when Vesper managed to restart his heart. Then you were adamant you had to see him in the hospital after he was tortured, but you had to stay and sweat Mathis when he was arrested. Then there was the email of Bond's resignation…"  
  
"That's enough, Tanner! Of course, I was worried about him, he's my agent. Second, of all, he had just been tortured, that alone could break any man, I needed to ensure he was still capable in his right mind to continue doing his job."  
  
"And the email?"  
  
"What about the email? If he wanted to resign and wander off around the world on a boat, with an accountant, who was I to stop him! The both of you are looking far too much into this!"  
  
"So, Villiers walking into your office and seeing the hurt look on your face was just his imagination was it?"  
  
"Of course, I was hurt, wouldn't you be? I lost an agent! I went out my way giving him Double-0 status, and he repays me by handing his resignation in via email instead of telling me face to face! Heck, a phone call would have sufficed. So, yes I was hurt, but not for whatever reasons you and Villiers thought!"  
  
She didn't know who she was trying to convince, herself or Tanner. She remembered all too well the hurt she felt when reading his email. There was no explanation. Just one sentence saying he was handing in his resignation. She had felt betrayed, and she had no idea why. He may be her agent, but he wasn't hers. Not really.  
  
It was only after Vesper's betrayal and death that there may be a small chance that he would return to the service, but it seemed that idea was short lived. Although he reported to them now and again, she wasn't entirely sure if he was back or it would be a one off until the matter regarding; Quantum, Greene, and White were taken care of.  
  
The thought of not seeing him again once this mission was over caused her heart to ache. He may be a pain in the arse, but he had become a constant in her life over the few years she had known him.  
  
She came out of her thoughts when she heard Tanner give a small cough. Looking over at him, she noticed the corners of his mouth were turned up giving her an egoistic smile, showing just how pleased he was that he had been right.  
  
M gave him a glare; unamused by the recent turn of events. He couldn't have left things the way they were, instead of digging for answers with his bloody questions. He was right about one thing, though; she did have feelings for Bond, but how far those feelings went she wasn't sure.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when the pilot's voice filtered through the cabin informing them they were clear for liftoff. M didn't know what would happen with Bond, but she decided she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Her top priority was taking care of Quantum. Everything else could wait.

/*\\*/*\

Greene sat in his hotel room, staring out into the distance mulling over how to take care of their current problem.  
  
He looked back towards the picture of the woman on his laptop, eyes narrowing at the threat she now posed for them. He had come too far for one woman to ruin everything. If Mitchell had done his job properly at the safe house, they wouldn't be in this situation. Then there was Bond. He had tried everything to blackmail him, yet he was still meddling in their affairs.  
  
Greene continued to stare intently at the screen; he had a feeling it was M's interference on protecting her agent. Take her out of the equation and there would be no one left to cover for him. Six already thought Bond was a loose cannon; they would be glad to see the back of him. He would simply help the process along.  
  
Giving one last grin at her picture, he shut down the laptop. It was time to put his plan into motion and eliminate Bond once and for all. It would be only then, that their plans would be a success.

 


End file.
